Sua perfeição
by Tsuu Uzumaki
Summary: Mas,o que mais Sasuke sentia ciúmes era de uma pessoa.' 'Certo loirinho dobe.'SasuNaru,betada por Loddy.Presente de niver para xxDarkKitsunexx,postada as 06:02 da manha


Yooooo n.n  
(Yooo n.n)

É,estámos aqui de novo /o/

(Para tristeza de muitos,e alegrias de tão poucos -.-)

Bem,fic especialmente feita de presente de niver n.n

(Ela vai ficar traumatizada quando ler isso ç.ç)

Eu não gostei do que eu escrevi,tipo,não tomo o rumo que eu queria ú.u

(Bem,bem,bem...vamos aos avisos n.n)

Tudo bem n.n

(Essa fic é yaoi *-*,seria perfeita se não fosse a Tsu ter escrito. Se você não gosta de Yaoi,é melhor você procurar outro casal. Para você que não sabe o que é yaoi,vou explicar.São quando duas pessoas que tenham um pênis se relacionam de forma amorosa *-*)

Segundo Aviso. Naruto não me ele fosse meu haveria lemon,Kyuu-chan iria aparecer em todos os episódios,metade dos personagens que estão mortos estariam vivos,Sasuke não seria o Emo que é,Michael Jackson não seria um personagem do anime....e muitas outras coisas. Os personagens são do Kishimoto Masashi n.n

(Terceiro Aviso. Isso foi betado pelo Loddy,então agradeam por ele ter sobrevivido aos incontáveis erros da Tsu,e culpem ele por ser o responsável disso estar sendo postado ¬¬)

Bem,vou falar de ,adiantado,de niver da xxDarkKitsunexx,amiga/mãe/irmã mais que fantástica ! Amo,amo,amo **muito** ela. Parabéns para você,no dia que você nasceu,que você fique feliz,com este presenteeee,que sua amigaaa...te...deu (8)

( Não vou falar nada sobre essa músiquinha tosca. Feliz aniversário xxDarkKitsunexx n.n)

Vamos a fic /o/

* * *

Ciúmes

Sentimento que sempre esteve presente na vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tinha ciúmes de seu _irmão.  
_  
Tinha ciúmes de seu _pai.__  
_  
Tinha ciúmes dos seus _objetos._

Tinha ciúmes dos seus _amigos._

Tinha ciúmes,dos poucos,_animais_ que teve.

Mas,o que mais Sasuke sentia ciúmes era de uma pessoa.

Certo loirinho dobe...

_Seu loirinho dobe._

Afinal,quem não teria ciúmes de uma pessoa como Naruto?

Naruto Uzumaki,era a pessoa mais próxima da palavra _perfeição._

_Sua perfeição._

E isso,era o que mais atormentava Sasuke.

Todos -em sua opinião- queria lhe roubar Naruto.

Roubar,porque Naruto era _seu._

Naruto era dono de uma beleza brilhantes cabelos loiros,olhos azuis tão profundos como o mar,pele levemente bronzeada,um corpo que despertava o _desejo_ em mulheres e, porque não? Em alguns ém tinha três riscos em cada bochecha,o que lhe dava um ar um tanto fofo.

Naruto era uma pessoa determinada,hiperativa,alegre,sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Um tanto ingenuo e,com isso fazia amigos com muita facilidade. Totalmente cercado de pessoas que viam constantemente sua perfeição.

E isso,era um pesadelo para Sasuke.

Se pudesse,Sasuke trancaria Naruto em sua casa.

Especificamente em seu quarto.

_Amarrado a sua cama._

E nunca! Absolutamente nunca! Iria tirar ele de lá.

_Seria o único a ver sua perfeição._

Já tinha conversado,ou pelo menos tentado conversa,com para ele que todos queriam roubar ele de o loirinho era tão ingenuo,tinha achado aquilo uma grande loucura.

-Sasuke! Você está delirando dattebayo! E desde quando eu sou seu? Nasci livre e pretendo morrer livre!

-Você é meu Naruto,pode não aceitar,mas você ira viver sendo meu,e ira morrer sendo _meu._

-Eu não sou seu teme! Agora,posso saber o motivo de você brigar com o Gaara? Você chega do nada e já vai dando socos nele'ttebayo!

-Eu vi a maneira que ele estava olhando para você,ele estava tentando te apenas mostrei para ele que você é meu,dobe.

- Eu.Nã.Dono,entenda essas simples palavras dattebayo! E ele não estava tentando me conquistar! Estávamos apenas feito dois amigos chega um teme-louco sabe? E começa a bater nele do nada!

-Eu já disse dobe,ele estava dando em cima de você.E ninguém rouba o que já é meu.

-Sasuke,eu ouvi falar num grupo,o M.A.D. 'mulheres que amam demais'. Sabe,elas tem muitos ciúmes de seu companheiro ou á que não existe um grupo para homens que amam demais? Você pode fazer algumas visitas lá.

-Hunf!

-Você tem implicância com todos os meus amigos,todos!

-Todos querem roubar você de mim dobe.

-Sasuke... você precisa de ajuda -se joga em cima do sofá- você está pirando,enlouquecendo... Daqui a pouco -começa a rir- Vou te que te internar.

-sorrisinho de lado,marca Uchiha- Nunca vou deixar você livre -pula em cima de Naruto- Tenho que estar sempre perto de você.Para não deixar ninguém se aproximar mais do que o suficiente de minha propriedade.

-Você -beija- está -beija- louco!

-Somente pela perfeição,_sua_ perfeição.

Gaara,Hinata,Sakura,Neji,Ino,Shikamaru... todos eram seus inimigos.

Pois,eles roubavam a atenção de Naruto.

Atenção essa que deveria ser apenas _sua._

Mas...

Existia uma pessoa que conseguiu desperta o seu mais profundo ódio.O ser mais falso e desprezível que Sasuke já odiou. Três letras que faziam seu sangue ferver!

_Sai...._

Odiava com todo seu ser ele.Cópia barata que vive somente para tentar roubar _seu_ do sorriso mais falso que já inúmeras vezes quebrar todos aqueles que ele não pudesse sorrir tão ,Sai também era um ótimo lutador de artes marciais,e sabia se defender muito bem.

Isso fazia Sasuke odiar ainda mais ele,se isso era humanamente possível.

Sasuke sabia que,talvez,somente _talvez_ estivesse passando um pouco dos limites.

Coisa que não admitiria para ninguém.

Porém,isso não era culpa dele! O que ele podia fazer se ele era um _pouco_ ciúmento?

Afinal,não era culpa dele se apaixonar por Naruto...

Não era culpa dele não conseguir suportar _pensar_ na possibilidade,de ver alguém pegando algo que já é seu.

Porque Naruto é a pessoa mais importante para ele.

E,seria capaz de fazer inúmeras loucuras para manter o kitsune perto dele.

Pois,Naruto era apenas seu.

O Uchiha tinha sido conquistado por aquela perfeição.

_Sua perfeição._

* * *

Tomara que você tenha gostado Dark u.u,porque eu não cheguei nem perto da palavra 'gostar'.

(Bem,se alguém gostar mandem serão não demorar muito nas respostas n.n)

Sim,sim, que gostou de alguma forma,de 'Sem Controle' o próximo capítulo já está saindo,mas como eu vou viajar,deve sair em fevereito e.e,porém vai sair n.n''

(Ninguém em santa consciência gosta daquilo sua louca ¬¬)

Mas,algumas pessoas não lem fics com santa consciência xP,então elas podem gostar *-*

(-gota- u.u')

Bem,espero que você goste Dark,e agradeça as vezes que eu fico sem internet,se não fosse isso,isto nunca teria saído u.u

(E,assim,todos ficariam felizes)

E,pessoal não se esqueça ! Se gostou manda review,se não gostou manda review falando do que não gostou,se quer me matar mande review falando porque quer me matar,se você odiou a fic manda review falando porque odiou a ,mandem review /o/

(Kissus)

Então....

Ja Ne !!


End file.
